Love Story
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: ellos se amaban con locura pero habían personas que desaprobaban esa clase de amores entonces decidieron esconderlo pero que pasaría si se enteraran y destruyeran ese gran amor - no se hacer summarys pero espero que le guste - pareja:nalu


Love Story

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima sensei

_cuenta la historia que hace muchos años __existió un dragón que se enamoro de una bella humana al igual que ella se enamoro de el pero... había un problema los otros humanos consideraban a ese tipo de amor totalmente prohibido ya que aborrecían a ese tipo de especies, como la joven y el dragón sabían eso decidieron esconder su relación pero su secreto no duro mucho tiempo ya que por un desagradable accidente todos en el reino se enteraron de la relación de la humana y el dragón,entonces todos decidieron buscar al dragón y matarlo la muchacha rogó que no le hicieran nada ya que ella lo amaba a su dragón pero al darse cuenta de que no funcionaria fue días atrás ante su amado dragón y le advirtió que huyera por que no quería que le hicieran daño,pero el testarudo dragón la ignoro diciendo que jamas la abandonaría que la amaba y nunca la dejaría sola eso hizo despertar mas el amor de la joven humana y esa misma noche la mujer se entrego en cuerpo y alma a su amado dragón pero ninguno de los dos se imagino que al otro día la muerte los acecharía a ambos...ya que el ejercito del reino junto a los aldeanos fueron en busca del "monstruo" como le decían ellos. _

_Todos se adentraron a lo mas profundo del bosque allí se encontraron con una cueva pero no había nadie buscaron por todos lados hasta que todos comenzaron a oír risas entonces empezaron a seguir ese sonido y terminaron en un lago en donde vieron a un pelirosa con escamas en un lado de su rostro y a una hermosa mujer el ejercito y los aldeanos comenzaron a atacar a la mujer y al "monstruo",el hombre al darse cuenta que comenzaban a atacar a su amada decidió protegerla con su cuerpo la joven al darse cuenta de eso quiso hacer lo mismo pero un rugido del dragón la detuvo._

_-__**vete!-le grito el dragón mientras cubría con su cuerpo a la chica**_

_-__**NO! jamas lo are te amo! natsu nunca me alejaría de ti-dijo entre lagrimas la rubia,eso hizo enojar y enternecer al dragón **_

_**-que te vallas de dije!-le grito el dragón a la chica **_

_pero el dragón al saber que ella no se movería la tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr aun sabiendo que lo persignan intento alejarse lo suficiente,pero de repente paro en seco y comenzó a hablarle..._

_**-huye lucy por favor!-imploro el dragón a la joven**_

_**-NO! jamas natsu nunca lo aria sabes que te amo natsu por favor no!-dijo entre sollozos la chica**_

_**-lucy te amo pero ahora debes huir no te prometo que volveré pero si lo hago ve a verme al monte Fujioji-dicho eso el dragón se fue **_

_**-ESPERA! NATSU!**_

_**-ve a donde te dije!**_

_la mujer paso horas sola en ese bosque al correr el tiempo decidió ir al monte que le dijo su amado dragón al llegar a ese monte no lo encontró y comenzó a llorar hasta que encontró una carta roja que decía "para Lucy" ella se acerco la abrió y comenzó a leerla..._

_**de: Natsu Dragneel **_

_**para Lucy:**_

_**Hola si estas leyendo esto significa que ya no podre volver a verte...pero quiero decirte que tu eres la mujer que siempre amare eres la única persona que que hizo despertar este sentimiento en mi desde que me viste herido en ese bosque y me curaste y hasta cuando te pregunte si yo te daba miedo y tu me respondiste "por que debería tenerte miedo" por eso y muchas mas razones es que te amo...tal vez en alguna otra vida nos volveremos a ver lucy**_

_al terminar de leer la carta lucy llevo una de sus manos a su boca tratando de retener sus sollozos _

_**-N-NATSU!**_

_fue lo ultimo que pronuncio antes de caer__inconsciente y así permaneció horas hasta que paso una joven peliazul al verla allí se preocupo y la fue a socorrer con ayuda una albina la tomaron y la llevaron a una cabaña cerca del lugar cuando llegaron le bajaron la fiebre luego de dos días inconsciente la chica despertó encontrando con la mirada de la peliazul y con la de la albina..._

_**-q-quienes son ustedes?-dijo la joven rubia mientras que se asustaba **_

_**-tranquila tranquila solo te ayudamos estábamos caminando y te encontramos tirada y quisimos ayudarte-dijo la peliazul **_

_**-q-quienes son?-pregunto nuevamente la chica**_

_**-yo soy Levi Mcgarden y ella es Mirajene Strauss y tu linda-dijo la peliazul **_

_**-y-yo...yo soy Lucy Heartfilia-respondió lucy mientras que se tranquilizaba un poco**_

_**-eres muy bonita lucy...emm hay una cosa que debemos decirte-ahora hablo la albina quien intercambio mirada con la peliazul **_

_**-no yo se lo digo mira-chan bueno lo que te tenemos que decirte no solo nosotras te revisamos ya que ase dos días tu fiebre no bajaba y llamamos a una curandera llamada **__**polyushka y ella descubrió que tu estas...-levi no termino de hablar ya que la rubia la interrumpió**_

_**-estoy esperando un hijo verdad-dijo lucy mientras miraba su estomago en ese instante comenzó a llorar**_

_**-qu-que pasa lucy-chan-pregunto preocupada mirajane **_

_**-n-n-nada solo estoy feliz-dijo lucy mientras que recordaba a su amado pelirosa **_

_esa no ultima vez que vio a levi y mirajane ya que ellas cordialmente la invitaron a vivir en una ciudad llamada magnolia ella estaba media asustada pero las chicas le inspiraban confianza al llegar también la invitaron a un gremio llamado Fairy Tail ella insistió para no entrar ya que ella decía que no era maga pero al maestro no le importo y la acepto luego de dos semanas allí descubrió que era maga de espíritus estelares y sobre su pasado solo lo sabían levi,mirajane,el maestro y una mujer llamada Erza Scarlet._

_lucy estaba muy feliz en el gremio la habían aceptado sin problemas con sus virtudes y defectos...ya estaba casi apunto de dar a lucy el día 7 de julio dio a luz a gemelos._

_**-lucy son hermosos-dijo una pelirroja mientras que veía al hijo varón en los brazos de la rubia y la niña en los brazos de la peliazul **__**  
**_

_**-y como los llamaras-pregunto esta vez la peliazul**_

_**-ella se llamara nashi-dijo la rubia mientras que veía al pequeño bulto en brazos de su ahora mejor amiga-y el se llamara natsu -esa respuesta hizo sacar una gran sonrisa a los presentes **_

_**-nashi y natsu son muy lindo nombres-dijo el maestro **_

_ya pasaron cinco años después de ese día_

_**-moo**__**oka-san que mas sigue-hablo una niña de ojos chocolate y pelo rosado **_

_**-si mama que sigue-dijo ahora un niño rubio y de ojos jade**_

_**-jaja niños para que siga la historia tiene que pasar mas tiempo y mas cosas-dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a sus hijos con ternura **_

_**-entonces es momento que pase mas cosas-hablo un voz desconocida a espaldas de la rubia haciendo sorprender a lucy **_

_**-NATSU?!**_

_**¿FIN? O ¿CONTINUARA?**_

**NTA: HI! MINNA! hola chicos como están bueno me salio esto cuando intentaba dormir pero la señorita inspiración apareció de repente y me dijo que escribiera aunque tendría que estar actualizando otros fics y bueno la continuación es decisión de ustedes hasta la próxima**

**by:kaori-chan **__


End file.
